Milk and Honey Cafe (Addition)
by winchesters-and-watson
Summary: (Taken from Milk and Honey Cafe from sanityisboring on AO3 - This won't make sense unless you read it) Sam and Gabriel get ready for their first date.


Gabriel didn't know what do next. Castiel looked at him, eyebrows up in a sort of 'Told ya' manner. He then realized his mouth was open once the heard the soft jingle of the bells indicating the door was open, and Sam was leaving. He quickly closed his mouth and put his fisted hand up.

"DON'T YOUUUUU – " Gabriel started, quickly cut off by Castiel.

"Don't _you _start singing that dreadful song from that movie you made me watch."

"The Breakfast Club is a classic, Cas!" Gabriel argued. A beat later he added, "And you're closing tonight. I gotta pretty myself up for my date tonight," batting his eyelashes sarcastically at the blue-eyed boy. Castiel only sighed in response, because he closed every night, if Gabriel had a date or not. Tonight though, he had a real excuse. Castiel couldn't help but smile as he saw Gabriel pretty much skip out of the small coffee shop, thinking about the possibilities the future held. _Just one good relationship_, he thought to himself. _Gabriel just needs one good relationship. _

As Sam dried himself from his shower, he automatically checked his phone for any messages. _I'm not just doing this because I finally gave that barista my number, _he told himself. But he did have pretty eyes, and that smile was sometimes more sexual than sincere. _Okay, _he admitted to himself, _I'm kinda doing this because I finally gave Gabe my number. _Not noticing the fact he said Gabe instead of Gabriel.

He had one new message.

_Hey Sasquatch! It's me, the sexy barista who came to make all of your dreams come true! (;_

Smiling at the nickname and horrifically cheesy pick-up line, Sam replied with, "_The same one who is, and I quote, 'hella fucking gay' and happens to be half my size? My heeerrooooo. " _ Gabriel may be sly, but Sam was the sass champion. Nobody could withhold that title from him, even if he was insanely hot. And funny. And totally perfect in every way. _I'm in so deep and I barely even know hi- _his thought abruptly cut off by the sound of his phone vibrating on his porcelain sink. It was from Gabriel, again.

_Thought so, you gigantic bastard. Pun intended. Anyways, meet me at the shop at eight. Dress casually. One of your glorius v-necks ought to do. (;_

Sam typed as if lightening as struck his hands, snickering as he not-so-subtly corrected Gabriel's spelling.

_See you at 8, you glorious asshole. (: _

Considering it was now quarter to seven, Sam figured he had time to eat something. He figured that even if they did went out, he could manage to eat a small salad and not be and over-expensive date. He went to his kitchenette and heated up some pasta Dean had made earlier. It was a little known fact, but Dean knew his way around the kitchen like nobody's mother – except Sam's, of course. He settled down in front of the news to enjoy his pasta as he waited for 7:30 to roll around. He would leave then to mark his journey to the coffee shop.

Around 7:15, Sam decided to get up, put his dishes away and brushed his teeth. He didn't know how tonight would go, but he was almost positive that Gabriel wouldn't like spaghetti breath. After wiping his mouth, he headed to the coat closet and pulled out his coveted charcoal gray pea coat that his mother got him for Christmas this past year, along with the very well-coordinated maroon and light gray striped scarf. He then slipped on his boots and hollered to Dean as he walked out of the door.

"CAAAAS. I can't wear green, it doesn't compliment my eyes." Gabriel whined as Castiel suggested yet another shirt that was thrown on the floor.

Cas was obviously frustrated. His older brother was being so damned picky, and they were already standing in a sea of abandoned fashion choices. Cas furrowed his brows and looked again into Gabriel's closet, refusing to give up hope. "How about this?" Cas said as he help up a maroon tee, with some sports team logo and quarter lengthed sleeves.

Gabriel took his head out his hands and eyed the shirt suspiciously. It was perfect. "CAS, GOD BLESS YOUR SOUL FROM THE MIGHTY HEAVENS ABOVE. It's perfect. Thank you, seriously, dude. But now get out. I'm going to change."

As Castiel headed for the door, he retorted, "The only thanks I need is a break from you whining, big brother." Which earned him a pillow thrown at his head.

As soon as his little brother left his room, Gabriel shucked off his shirt and replaced it with the dark hued red one and put on dark washed jeans that, well, made his ass look phenomenal. He checked himself in his full-length body mirror. "Sammy's gonna enjoy this." He said under his breath. He took another deep breath and spritzed on some of his favorite cologne, Aqua De Gio. He then turned back to his mirror.

"Hey sexy, you look a little lost can I help you?" giving his best smoldering look. He then jumped a full three sexy, winking at himself through the mirror. "Sorry, didn't mean to stare.. but did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Next, he walked in a small circle and pretending to 'catch his eye'. "Baby are you from Tennesee becau-" Gabriel stopped quickly and stood straight up once he realized Castiel in his door way, looking at the smaller man with a look on his face that read, "what the hell are you doing."

After coughing twice, very awkwardly, Gabriel asked, "hey, bro, whataddya doin'?"

Castiel just shook his head. "It's almost quarter to seven. You should leave so you aren't late." Then started into a coughing fit. "Geez, Gabriel, how much cologne did you use?"

Gabriel grabbed his coat and slipped on his converse. "Enough to be noticed, my dear brother. I'm going now. Have fun watching the lame alien movie you always yap about!"

"Star Trek is not lame, and you've talked about Zachary Quinto more than once, but listen. I want you to be careful tonight, but still have fun. You know how rough relationships can be. Now go, don't want you to be late. And wear a hat!" Castiel said, mother henning his older brother, without a single care of crossing boundaries. He couldn't have what happened last time happen again.

"Yes, _mother._" Gabriel commented as he pulled on a simple navy blue hat on. "Bye!"


End file.
